


Echoes of Love

by luukia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Negative Thoughts, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luukia/pseuds/luukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#ErenBirthdayChallenge2015 for RivaEre + EruMin group on fb.</p><p>Levi was acting weird this week and Eren didn't like it. What could be the reason behind it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of Love

_‘I will be home late. Don’t wait for me.’_

Eren sighed as he put his phone down. It has been a long week for him. Levi , his lover has been coming home late for three days straight. Which was strange, because Levi didn’t like to loiter after work. His coworker always pestered him to come join them , but Levi always refused. When his work was done, Levi would immediately go home , back to his Eren.

 

Aside from coming home late, Levi has been acting strange as well. Occasionally, Levi would check his phone multiple times. During their time together in their house, Levi seemed distracted too. It was like something was occupying his mind and that something was not Eren. And that was simply ridiculous. Even though Levi seemed like a stoic person on the outside, he was the most caring, and sickeningly sweet lover for Eren. It was like his whole world was rotating around Eren, like Eren was his sun.

 

When Levi was home, he would follow Eren wherever Eren went. Whether when Eren was doing his college assignment or finishing the housework. Ever since they moved in together, they would always have breakfast and dinner together. They always took shower together too. Levi would always be there with him, and Eren felt contented like that. He didn’t think that Levi was being too clingy at all. Eren actually enjoyed Levi’s presence.  During their time together, Eren would be the only one in Levi’s eyes. They would cuddle together, enjoying the togetherness  between them.

 

That was why, when Levi was distancing himself from Eren, Eren felt it bad. It was like their world went downslide. Levi would still cuddle with him at home, but Eren knew his mind was not with Eren. Something was bother him, and Eren didn’t know what. Sure, he had some speculations but one of those speculations was very frightening for him. A little voice in the back of his head said Levi MIGHT be having an affair.

 

An affair.

 

 

With someone other than him.

 

Eren could feel his whole body turned cold at the thought. He clutched his hand together and shut his eyes, trying to pry the negative idea away. Imagining Levi would be with someone else was like a nightmare. To think that Levi would look at someone else with the same adorations he had for Eren or Levi would touch someone else with the same gentleness he done for Eren, it made Eren’s head hurts. His heart was hurting too. The tingling pain kept on occupying his mind and body. He refused to believe Levi would dare to cheat from him.

 

But. It actually made sense. What else could explain Levi’s sudden change of behavior? Right at this time, Levi MIGHT be having dinner with someone else. Or maybe the constant checking of the phone was to ensure Eren would not caught him red handed. The distraction that had been occupying Levi’s mind, was it about someone else?  Each time Eren asked, Levi would brushed it away and said it was nothing.

 

Nothing my ass.

 

Nothing could not explain Levi’s weird antics these days. Levi was not the type that would bother to think about trivial matters. Whatever it was , must be something important . And it made Eren hurts to realize that Levi would hide it from him. Even though they were always together. Even though Levi always whispered sweet nothing to Eren before they went to sleep. Even though Levi was his first, and Eren was pretty damn sure Levi would be his last. He could not imagine having life without Levi.

 

Having lost his appetite, Eren just sat there on the sofa. He turned the TV on because he could not handle the silence. Not right now. Not when his mind was in filthy mess, trying to wreck him with negative speculations of Levi. Eren imagined what if they have to break up. What if Levi didn’t want to be his lover again? Could Eren handle the pain? Could.. Eren live through it?

 

Eren slumped his head into the crevices of his knees. He tried to breathe , in and out. His breathing was erratic, he could feel his heart pulsating like crazy. It was as if his heart want to jump out of his body and ran away, away from this feeling. Eren felt sick, he knew loving someone has its down and ups. But he didn’t knew it would hurt like this. Hell, the two of them hadn’t broke up _yet_  but Eren already could not handle this. The pain in his head was making him more frustrated. The sound of the clock ticking came to his mind. The sound grew louder in his mind. Each tick, each second, each sound, was like a time bomb, threatening to crumble his world.

 

Eren felt his eyes got hotter. There was a pool forming on the corner of his emerald eyes. The tear dropped, giving wet trails on Eren’s cheeks. Eren was still sitting on the sofa, he was still clutching to his knees for his dear life, for his dear sanity. The tear kept on dripping, but Eren could not even utter a voice. His throat was dry, parched even. His mouth refused to open, afraid of what kind of sound might he uttered. So he just sat there, crying silently. Eyes unfocused, or more like refused to focus on anything. He felt hollow, so emotionally fragile. Eren had read on the internet that people usually would break up with their partner after a week of sudden behavior change. And today was exactly one week after Levi’s first overtime work.

 

Still, with all this pain Eren experiencing, Eren still felt grateful that he could feel what it was like to be loved and loving a person. He had actually felt jealous when Armin first introduced Erwin, his boyfriend. The two of them looked so happy together, so perfect together that Eren craved for that kind of feeling.  And being with Erwin changed Armin. Erwin pulled Armin from his insecurity. He made Armin stopped to belittle himself. Eren felt happy for his best friend to be able to find a wonderful boyfriend like Erwin.  

 

Right after then, Erwin introduced Levi to Armin and him. After a couple (lots) of awkward glances and flirting, Levi and Eren officially become a couple too. Eren was his first, and Levi was his first as well. Those time was a like a dream now, those happy time when both of them were so awkward, trying to explore this new emotions together.

 

The sound of the door opening made Eren flinched his body. He didn’t realize he had been drowning in depression on the sofa for too long that Levi had already came back. Eren glanced at the clock, it wans already quite late, the day almost changed, just an hour more. Hesistanly, Eren grabbed the tissue to wipe his tear away and braced himself to face Levi. His hand was trembling as he wiped his cheek and eyes. His whole face felt hot, and he was sure his eyes must be swollen now. Just wiping a few drop tear from his face would not be able to cover it.

 

“Eren”

 

Eren body flinched once again when he heard Levi called to his name. He refused to turn his body, afraid all those negative things he thought might come true. His back felt cold, Levi was staring hole at him. Eren knew Levi must be sensing something strange from him as well because Levi didn’t call to his name anymore. Instead, Eren could hear Levi put his bag down on the floor with a thump. A few rustling sound could be heard , and Levi walked a few steps to stop right in front of him. With his head still buried in his knees, Eren could only saw a glimpse of Levi’s figure.

 

“Eren,” Levi called again. The only response he got was silence.

 

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Eren’s trembling figure. Levi hugged him tight and close, he buried his nose on Eren’s neck. He could feel Eren’s body was slightly hot so he asked,”Did you catch a cold?”

 

In response, Eren only shook his head. He was still afraid to face Levi face to face.

 

“If you have problems, we can talk it together, you know,” Levi said.

 

Another silence. Levi still held Eren tight, he gently stroked Eren’s back with one of his hand, trying to soothe Eren with his touch. He could feel Eren relaxed slightly, even though Eren’s whole body was still tense.

 

“What is troubling you, Eren?” Levi said as he put feather kiss all over Eren’s brown hair. He nuzzled into the soft hair and said,”Eren my love, please talk to me.”

 

With that, Eren shifted his head and for the first time after Levi came back home, their eyes met. True, Eren’s eyes was swollen and red. A clear proof that he already spent his time crying. Gently, Levi cupped Eren’s face with both of his hand. He put a chaste kiss on Eren’s eyes and looked at him in the eyes, asking ,”Eren, what happened?”

 

Eren tried to form a coherent words but to no avail. His throat was hurting him and his body was hot all over. Eren then buried his head on Levi’s chest and cried. Levi could feel his shirt getting wet with tears, but he didn’t mind in the slightest at all. He only focused on trying to make Eren feel better, if possible.

 

“I-I,” Eren inhaled before he exclaimed,”I don’t want to break up!”

 

Levi’s slanted eyes widened at the sentence. He pulled Eren away from him, both of his hand grabbed on Eren’s shoulder firmly and asked,”Break up? The hell, Eren?? No one is breaking from you, especially not me !”

 

“But your pattern was obvious! You kept on checking on your phone, kept on doing the overtime even though you never did it before! And when I asked you what’s wrong, you refused to talk it to me !”

 

Levi was taken aback with that and then he said,”I’m sorry , Eren”

 

“See?? You’re breaking up with me!”

 

“No! I mean, I’m sorry for making you worry!” Levi then shook Eren’s frantic body and held it firmly. He looked at Eren’s eyes and said again,”I am not and will never break up from you. You hear me,Eren?”

 

Eren then stopped his crying and finally looked back at Levi.

 

“Then why?”

 

Levi released Eren from his steel grip to rummaged something from his pocket.  He kneeled in front of Eren, and held the small red box on his hand. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with an emerald stone adorned it. He coughed a little to release his nervousness.

 

“Happy birthday,Eren. Will you marry me?”

 

Eren immediately teared up again, he covered his face with his hand and wailed.

 

“Yes! A hundred time yes!”  Eren said as he nodded his head frantically.

 

Levi smiled, he held Eren’s hand and slung the ring into Eren’s finger. It was a perfect fit. He hugged Eren again,this time Eren hugged him back.

 

“I will get you some water, I know I’ve got some explaining to do.” Levi said as he went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took a bottle of pocari and handed it to Eren. He sat beside Eren, his leg was slightly opened and he pat the empty spot between his feet. As if on cue, Eren stood and take his rightful place between Levi’s leg. The older man hugged him again.

 

“Thanks for accepting me.” Levi said.

 

Eren chuckled at that,”There’s no way I would reject you,would I?”

 

“Speak for yourself. You even think about breaking up with me.”

 

Levi got a point. He held Eren’s hand and proceeded to say,”I’ve been working overtime so I can take a paid leave. I want the two of us to go together to someplace quiet and spend some quality time.”

 

Eren nodded as he leaned his body toward Levi.

 

“As for the phone, I was waiting for the shop to give me a notice for this ring. It was hard trying to find the perfect stone for our ring. See? It matches your eyes.”

 

Eren held his hand in the air and inspected the ring. Such beautiful green, the stone was gleaming in the artificial light of the lamp. Was Levi always see Eren’s eyes as beautiful like this?

 

“I’m sorry that I made you cry on your birthday. Here I thought I would make you cry in happiness instead.”

 

Eren turned his body around to slide his arm around Levi and said,”You did make me cry in happiness Levi.”

 

Levi returned the hug and kissed Eren on the lips. The kiss was so gentle and full of emotions. Eren’s eyes fluttered close at the touch. With their body pressed together like this, lips clashing for heat, Eren felt everything was perfect.

 

“I love you, Eren.”

 

Eren smiled and replied,”I love you too, Levi.”


End file.
